<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minecraft Championships by ArtiWritesThings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419237">Minecraft Championships</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtiWritesThings/pseuds/ArtiWritesThings'>ArtiWritesThings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arti’s Hermit!Tommy AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>?????, Dream being an ass, Gen, Hermitcraft is the best family, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulation, Minecraft championships, Nobody likes Dream lmao, SBI FAMILY DYNAMIC POG, not really tho, uhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:29:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtiWritesThings/pseuds/ArtiWritesThings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy goes to MCC to cheer the hermits on, things happen</p><p>I speedwrote this while sleep deprived so sorry if it sucks lmao</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>none lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arti’s Hermit!Tommy AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I return with more Hermit Tommy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A new Minecraft Championships event had rolled around, and Tommy was determined to go to cheer on his old friends and new family.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Dream will be there.” Xisuma had warned him, “What if he sees you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “There’s gonna be tons of other people there, and I’ll be disguised. It’ll be fine!” Tommy promised. (His disguise was really just an oversized red hoodie covering part of his face)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> With Ren and False, followed by Grian, Iskall, Xisuma and a few other hermits who weren’t competing in the event, the group traveled through the world hub to the world where the competition took place, many other people from who knows how many servers wandered about, Tommy spotting some familiar faces.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ren and False had went to join their teammates, Fruitberries and Hbomb before the competition started.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> As the competition went on, the hermits team swept through the competition, and finally, won dodgebolt with a close victory.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Tommy, along with the other hermits, quickly and loudly began cheering. Their cries practically overpowering the crowd. It wasn’t often when the hermits won, but when they did it was always a victory well deserved.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> After the event, the hermits had been preparing to return home, when Tommy felt a hand grip his shoulder tightly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I know it’s you, Tommy.” Dream hissed, Tommy instantly tensed up, he couldn’t move, where were the hermits, why wasn’t anyone stopping Dream? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m going to bring you home Tommy, do you really think the people hiding you are your friends? They’re not your real friends, I’m your only friend Tommy. You know that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dream’s venom-filled words sunk into Tommy’s brain, consuming his thoughts. Surely they were lies, the hermits were... they were nice, better than anyone on the smp had been if he was being honest. But... Dream, he. He-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Get your hand off him.” A familiar voice, who it was didn’t register in Tommy’s brain, False, Ren and X entered the scene, quickly pushing Dream away from Tommy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I wasn’t doing anything wrong.” Dream lied through his teeth, “Just talking to an old member of my server.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We know who you are, Dream.” X said plainly, his tone just the slightest bit threatening, calm, but threatening. “Stay away from </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">my</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> server.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Or else.” False added.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The hermits left through the portal leading to the server hub, and assumingely their own server.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Dream would get Tommy back, one way or another.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epilogue(?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A sort of part 2 to this fic</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Important Note: Everyone on the smp thinks Tommy is dead except for Tubbo and Ranboo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Techno had entered that MCC competition with a strange sense of hope, that he’d find... something, there.</p><p> Yet he wasn’t sure what that something was. It wasn’t a win (that was snatched away from the Blue Bats). But...</p><p> In the crowd, conversing with the Hermitcraft members, and sometimes just wandering around the server, was someone... no. It couldn’t be him. Tommy was dead, declared as such by Tubbo himself. He’d seen Tommy’s exile base, destroyed, and with a tower stretching into the clouds.</p><p> Techno knew no one could survive a fall from that height, or a jump. </p><p> When he saw the hermit group arguing with Dream, he watched from the sidelines, as the admin of the smp he’d been living on fought with the hermits over the weird hoodied kid that reminded him too much of his dead younger brother.</p><p> The kids hoodie came off as Dream tried to snatch him away. No, it couldn’t. It was impossible</p><p> But it had to be Tommy. <br/><br/></p><p> Same messy blond hair, blue eyes that were a bit duller than the last time he’d seen them, and same fiery attitude, mouthing ‘fuck off’ to Dream as he left with the Hermits through the portal.</p><p> Techno soon enough returned to Dream’s SMP, this time with good news. Tommy was alive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that Techno said the sbi family dynamic wasn’t canon but SHH let me do this</p><p>Also if this is extremely shitty I apologize</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The hermitcraft server is the Tommy protection squad, I don’t make the rules</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>